


We Make Sense

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food mention, M/M, analogical - Freeform, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Roman and Patton's relationship is so cute... But Virgil and Logan's is perfect the way it is.





	We Make Sense

Virgil sat in the common room, scrolling through Tumblr on his phone. Over in the corner were Patton and Roman, snuggling together in an armchair that just barely fit them. The two of them had been together for quite some time now and, well, it make sense if you asked him. Adorable sweet Patton with his “homemade with love” everything and grand romantic Roman with his flourish for the dramatic and lavish. The two of them went on extravagant dates planned by Roman: nighttime picnics under shooting stars and meteor showers, adventures through exotic lands of his creation, horse drawn carriage rides through snowy landscapes, and more things than Virgil could even think of. Patton always had a gift for his prince: delicious smelling baked goods, handmade flower crowns, stuffed animals, adorable art projects, and countless other little surprises. Like Virgil thought, they just made sense.

He himself had been dating Logan for a short time now, the logical side was very near and dear to his heart. But Virgil really didn’t know what to expect. Logan was cool, calm, and collected. He was tall, dark, and handsome… And while you could also count on him, it didn’t mean his thought process and actions were inherently obvious to the other three, much more emotional, sides. And while Virgil was definitely the most logically minded after his tie-clad significant other, it didn’t mean he wasn’t still a surprisingly wild card to him.

Virgil placed his phone in his pocket and stood, smoothing his hoodie as he did so. He glanced over at the couple on the armchair. 

“Hey, Prince and the Padre, need anything from the kitchen?” He called as he walked in that direction. Roman glanced down at the fatherly figure curled against him and saw him smiling up at him.

 "If you wouldn’t mind, I may have left a surprise for this little puffball on the counter.“ The prince called out. Virgil was making a pot of coffee and glanced to the side, seeing a plate covered in foil. The hoodie wearing trait snagged the plate and walked it over to Roman before returning to the kitchen to wait on the brewing coffee.

Once that was done he pulled out two mugs, a purple plaid one and a dark blue striped one and poured in the coffee. He made them to his and Logan’s liking, his with cream and Logan’s with sugar. He carried them past the still snuggling couple and saw that that plate was loaded up with baked goods that they were now sharing. 

“Virge! Do you want to take a couple treats for you and Logan?” Patton called out. He spun on his heel and looked over the plate before snagging two peanut butter cookies. 

“Thanks Patton.” He smiled one of his rare smiles and headed up the stairs.

He knocked lightly on Logan’s bedroom door with his foot, seeing as his hands were full. Logan opened it after a moment and smiled when he saw Virgil standing there.

 “Hello Virgil, is that for me?” He asked, Virgil holding out the blue mug with a cookie balancing on it. He nodded, with a shy smile. “Thank you, coffee and a cookie sound lovely.” He blushed lightly and accepted the snack. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Logan spoke up again. “Would you.. Like to join me in here? I was just working on a couple things, but.. I always enjoy your company.” Logan offered, blushing. Virgil nodded, trying not to seem overly eager.

The two made themselves comfortable in the room, Logan settling back at his desk and Virgil laid down on his bed. They quietly enjoyed each other’s presence, Logan back to working and Virgil scrolling through Tumblr once more. Each of them would periodically glance at the other and smile, happy to see them contently doing what they were doing, but they always missed each other’s glance. Once when Logan looked over he saw Virgil fumbling around with a tangled pair of headphones. He seemed to be struggling with them and getting frustrated.

Logan quietly moved and sat down on the edge of the bed, startling the darker trait for a moment, and silently held his hands out to take the tangled cord. Virgil looked at him for a moment before handing over the tangled black earbuds. Logan studied the mess in his hands for a moment, turning them over in his hands a couple times before gently pulling a specific spot and watching as they all suddenly came loose. He held the now perfectly untangled headphones back towards Virgil. He looked astonished at how simple it was for Logan to fix them. Logan smiled a small smile and, in a move much bolder than he thought he was capable of, laid down next to Virgil.

The two laid together, Logan plugging Virgil’s headphones into his phone and taking one earbud for himself. Virgil seemed embarrassed, but turned on his music and began talking to Logan about his favorite bands, certain songs he liked, and what he liked to listen to when he felt certain ways. Logan listened, both to the music and to Virgil, completely enraptured.

Much of their time was like this and they found themselves very happy together. Virgil slowly realized that they made sense too. They might not have been as overstated as Roman and Patton, but they complimented each other. While the Prince was romantic and the Father was loving, he realized the Teacher was thoughtful and he, the Emo, was comforting. When they had an evening in the house to themselves, they would have relaxing dates downstairs with movies and a home cooked meal. When one of them was stressed out, the other would come with soft words and open arms. Virgil would often come up to his room after a long day and find that Logan had tidied up for him, left him a note of encouragement, or maybe was laying on his bed, waiting to hear about his day. Logan would find his books tilted the wrong way and upon pulling it off the shelf, find a note tucked inside that encouraged him to re-read a certain page or passage that make Virgil think of him. Or come upstairs to find Virgil had pulled out a game to play together or book for Logan to read to him.

Virgil had never considered that he and Logan worked so well together, but he was never happier than when he found out that were their own kind of perfect… They just made sense. 


End file.
